1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a braking system for motorcycles, and more particularly to a braking system provided with a first manual brake-operating member and a second foot-power brake-operating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional generally-used braking system, a brake for applying the braking force to front wheels and a brake for applying the braking force to rear wheels are actuated independently of each other by first and second brake-operating members. If the brakes for front and rear wheels can be operated at once by a braking input from either the first brake-operating member or the second brake-operating member, the braking operation would be simplified and desirable effects could be obtained. In order to obtain such a braking system, it is to be desired with respect to the braking performance thereof for motorcycles that one of the brakes for front and rear wheels be adapted to automatically lessen and restore the braking force for one pair of wheels out of the mentioned two pairs of wheels when a braking input is excessively high, and thereby prevent the wheels from being locked, and that the other brake be adapted to freely regulate the braking force for the other pair of wheels by regulating a braking input.